


sepet

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship doang, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sup kacang merah tidak mungkin sepet begini. "Akashi, kautambahkan apa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sepet

**Author's Note:**

> niatnya buat IFDrabble kemaren, tapi telat, yaudah di-post aja daripada nganggur di folder :p

Akashi menahan geli pada wajah Midorima yang menyiratkan tidak suka, kening berkerut sebelum ia menjauhkan kaleng sup kacang merah (dingin karena ini musim panas) dari mulut. "Akashi, kautambahkan apa?"

"Aku tidak menambahkan apa-apa," Akashi menyahut kalem, masih berkonsentrasi men- _dribble_ bola basket sembari meniti jalan pulang.

"Mana mungkin. Rasanya sepet begini."

"Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja lihat tanggal kadaluarsanya."

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Akashi mengulum senyum.

"Sialan kau, Akashi. Entah kaudapat dari mana minuman sebulan lalu ini. Pantas saja aku curiga kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberi ini padaku."

"Well, kau harus belajar bercanda, Midorima."

"Hmph—tunggu. Sejak kapan kaubisa bercanda?"

Akashi tertawa kecil.


End file.
